


First Date (ePub)

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ePub version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin">HalfFizzbin's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/28226">First Date</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date (ePub)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519177) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Download the ePub [HERE at media fire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?u8sm89c69z4cuny) Many thanks to [Jazz](http://once-upon-a-time-the-end.tumblr.com/) for letting me use her art and to Julie for letting me test out epub-making with her awesome series!


End file.
